Organization/Info
This is the info page for Organization. Tagline After a successful first day of classes the gang decides to go snooping around the Academy to see if they can find out any "cool" information. When Paper discovers a secret stash of files and an entire complex underneath the academy, can he escape Lotin and figure out why he is acting so strangely, while at the same time securing the files? Synopsis All the recruits are present in class, listening to Relgo and Slick teach them about combat strategies. Relgo asks if anyone would like to volunteer in a demonstration and Rob offers himself. Rob finds out he is going to fight slick and shoves it off as being easy. He jabs his sword at Slick who ducks and the blow and then spins around and takes out Rob's legs. As he falls to the ground, Slick pulls out his sword. Relgo declares Slick the winner as Rob complains that he doesn't know what he did wrong. When asked, Paper guesses that he didn't think ahead, and Relgo told the class to remember that. Brian laughed that it would be hard not to as Relgo dismisses the class. Outside the room, Rob overhears Slick and Relgo talk about how they will easy be able to defeat all of them, which will end their plan. Bink comments that their first class had been successful, but Brian reminded the group that it hadn't been successful for Rob. Toon asked where Rob was, and moments later he came bursting into the room, claiming that Slick and Relgo were spies for the villains; Paper argues against this as he ran background checks on the Magisters and the recruits. The recruits got into an argument over whether he should have done so, but Ben settles it by suggesting that they do some detective work to figure out what is going on. Toon, satisfied, comments that he likes the way Ben thinks. They begin to sneak around the Academy and quickly set up a psychic link for easier communication. They enter a closet and then discover a staircase hidden behind it. Bink shows off her powers for the first time in order to turn the recruits invisible so that Kruto doesn't notice them when they walk by. Paper volunteers to go ahead and Bink makes him invisible so he can do so. He speeds off to the end of the staircase and then goes through the door and enters a room. He runs to a computer in the room and begins to search through it. He ignores the Student List and Lunch Menu folders but then begins to search through the Projects folder when he hears pounding on the far door. He quickly copies the files onto a data chip and then hides in the corner of the room. Kruto walks through the room suspiciously, but doesn't actually notice anything. Paper runs over to the door he exited through and listens to the voices on the other side. They talk about the addition of the Shuffler to their possession and then turn to talking about getting rid of the recruits. One voice ensures the others that they will get what is coming to them; at this point the meeting is adjourned, and Paper knows he has to leave. He hides in the corner as Hornbok, Slick, and Relgo exit the room and walk through it. Lotin exits with them, but stays to work at the computer. He quickly realizes that someone is in the room and declares that whoever it is will be expelled. Lotin screams that whoever is in the room heard every line of that conversation. He tries to guess who it is, but figures it out when they run past him. He says when he finds the person he will kill him. He is screaming so loudly that the other recruits hear him. Before they can move, the rest of the Magisters come running towards them and ask what they are doing in the stairway. They question how the recruits got in, as the closet was locked, but the recruits say it wasn't. The Magisters discuss the problem among themselves before the recruits ask where the fifth Magister is. Seemingly forgetting about Lotin, Slick states that Kruto left already. The recruits say that he passed them without noticing, with the Magisters push off as some trick. They tell the recruits to follow them to where Lotin is. Inside the room, they find him rapidly punching Paper as he lies on the ground. The other Magisters stop Lotin and scold him for his actions, but he storms off claiming that they cannot tell him what to do. Hornbok says Ben Tennyson won't be happy, to which the recruits exclaim that they want to meet him. Slick says that they will get to eventually, and then tells them to go back to their barracks. They stay for a moment, and Paper tells them that he is okay, and that he has some data from the computers. While preparing the data, Paper tells the others that he has bad news. Zon asks who died, but Paper says no one, before stating his claim that the Magisters are evil. The recruits begin to debate whether this would be possible or not, but they determine that the only way to find out is to check the files. Paper breaks through the encryption, but soon finds that the document is empty. Soon, he and the others discover that it is not only blank, but a virus that shuts off Paper's computer. Paper decides that the need to go back to the secret room because of this. Rob questions what they are doing and Paper reminds him what they had decided. The group agrees to fight if anyone is there. They make it to the back room past the open room, but they do not find anyone inside. Bink notices a projector showing someone working at a computer. Paper goes up to the projector area to check on it, but the others soon realize that it is a trap. Lotin arrives near Paper and is questioned by him, but in the end Paper believes him. Lotin erroneously states that they should head back to the Academy, and for Paper to get his friends because they have a problem. Lotin instructs Paper on what do what; he then goes to the recruits and tells them about his encounter with Lotin. He also tells them that the deleting video was just a loop. They eventually make it to the dining hall where they find a giant robot attacking, with Hornbok being swung around by the robot. The recruits each help to defeat the robot, and afterwards Lotin states that he is surprised they beat the robot so easily. Hornbok agrees, but the recruits say that they knew it would be easy. Paper tells the others that it's about time they got something. Brian asks what, but Paper doesn't reply as he realizes that his computer has been stolen. He also realizes that it must be because the Magisters are hiding something, and Sci adds that they don't want the recruits to find out.}} Title The title of this episode refers to the Elite. This is the first episode in which the Elite are mentioned. Characters {| class="wikitable" width="320px" style="float:left; border:2px solid white !important;" |- ! style="text-align:center;" width="45%"|Voice actor ! colspan=2 style="text-align:center;" width="55%"|Character |- | width="45%"|Steven Blum | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Water |- | width="45%"|Corey Burton | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Hornbok |- | width="45%"|Lacey Chabert | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Bink |- | width="45%"|Greg Cipes | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Toon |- | width="45%"|Oded Fehr | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Lotin |- | width="45%"|Logan Grove | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Brian |- | width="45%"|Bryton James | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Jack |- | width="45%"|Eric Lopez | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Aevan |- | width="45%"|Jason Marsden | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Zon |- | width="45%"|Jesse McCartney | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Rob |- | width="45%"|Nolan North | colspan=2 style="font-weight:bold;"|Slick |- | width="45%"|Robert Ochoa | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Ben |- | width="45%"|Khary Payton | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Sci |- | width="45%"|Kevin Michael Richardson | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Kruto |- | width="45%"|Jason Spisak | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Paper |- | width="45%"|Michael T. Weiss | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Relgo |- Trivia *'Number 19' **The recruits have a class in Classroom 19 **4 of the 5 timestamps show 19 minutes. Errors *Lotin states that he is going to take Paper back to the Academy when he never leaves the Academy in the first place. *Paper states that the next class is at 3 PM, but as revealed in New Student, their next class is actually at 2:30 PM Questions Answered Questions *What are the Magisters hiding? (Answer) Quotes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Earth-19 Category:Paperluigi ttyd